


Adam Driver #46 (Governor's Award 27 Oct 2019)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [46]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Tuxedos, adam driver's ears, entire constellations of moles, eye porn, that mouth is probably illegal in at least one bible belt state, who knew a bow tie could be flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A very freshly shaven Adam, dolled up in a tux and bow tie, his ear length hair swept back (somewhat, the breeze got it it) neatly, ears peeking out from under his curls, eyes crinkled with good humor, dimples on full display, mouth pulled up to his right as he gives us a trademark lopsided smile just short of a grin.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Adam Driver #46 (Governor's Award 27 Oct 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled on this after I had already planned on painting the last two portraits in this series. It's from the day after his Variety Actors on Actors conversation with Charlize Theron, and he's very freshly shaved for this event (so much so that I almost didn't even bother with putting any faint shadowing of stubble [.... almost], which, given the length of the stubble from the say before, tells me a lot about how sensitive his skin must be. He must hate productions that require him to be clean shaven all the time). Even though this is a different setting, on a different day, it felt like a continuation of that narrative; this pose completes the turn toward us from #45, and it also completes the transformation of his expression from the suggestion of amusement into a full on smile. It was a delight to draw him when he just looks so happy. That the one year anniversary of this pic is fast approaching was just the cherry on the cake. 
> 
> AtlinMerrick commented on how much I seem to be enjoying drawing him in his lean phase from last fall, and that got me thinking. I really do prefer him sleek and strong, like he was for most of 2016 and into 2017-- all praise to TLJ, Girls s6, and Logan Lucky-- those were prime Adam physicality hours for me. He lost a lot of weight for his role in "Annette," and the elements of his face are just more exposed when he's leaner; the fullness of his mouth offset by the proud arches of his nose and those beautifully wide, flat, cheekbones, the sudden valleys of his dimples when he smiles, the soft edges of his jawline, the sharp point of his chin. And, in this one in particular, I love the way his characteristically crooked smile is pulling up one side of his nose, just a little, the slope of his mouth tilting towards the rising angle of his crooked chin. 
> 
> He's a symphony of asymmetry that somehow makes harmony of discord and I wouldn't change a thing.   
> Photo used for reference was taken by the (unknown to me) photographer for the Governor's Awards in LA on 27 Oct 2019. 
> 
> 11 hours of drawing this time. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-46.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-46-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-46-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
